


Rolling Thunder

by TweedPeech



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedPeech/pseuds/TweedPeech
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu always walked you home on days that it rained.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Rolling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who loves her some Nishinoya "Short King-Rolling Thunder" Yuu

Soggy, dull, gray, and wet. The rain streaked against the classroom windows, leaving trails of aimless patterns down the fog of the panes. These things only fueled your giddiness further, the radiance of your smile seeming to compensate for the lackluster weather. The threatening cast of clouds or the distant sirens of rolling thunder did nothing to deter your cheerful mood; you were almost certain your seat neighbor could feel the energy sparking off of you like livewires. Nishinoya always walked you home on days that it rained, a routine that he developed in your first year. 

_Your umbrella had been blown away in a mangled mess of wires as soon as you stepped outside, your figure huddled over to form some kind of refuge from the heavy downpour. But you remained dry nonetheless. No later than your umbrella’s unexpected departure, did an unpredicted arrival reveal itself. Looking up you saw a bright orange umbrella, gripped tightly between the fingers of a boy you had seen hanging around the gymnasium after classes. Moved by the swiftness of his kind gesture, you stood to your full height and thanked him with a slight bow, a blush invading your cheeks._

Every day it had rained since, Nishinoya Yū was always ready to walk you home, that same umbrella keeping the two of you huddled close together. Even when you had insisted on simply buying a new one, he would scoff and reply “Why would a gentleman let a lady spend her hard earned money when his own umbrella is already there waiting?!” Giggling softly at the memory, your mind unfocusing on your teacher’s voice, daydreaming away.

The shrill ring of the final bell startled you out of your daze. Quickly you swipe your books and pen into your bag, out of the classroom in hardly three bounds. Practically whizzing through the crowd of students wanting to get home as quickly as possible, you finally reach the front doors. Waiting patiently as always, is Nishinoya. He smiles brightly at your presence, your knees shaking just a bit. “Are you ready to go?” He holds out his hand to you. Taking it tentatively, you watch as he opens his umbrella with a dramatic flourish and a wink. The blush on your face is well-deserved; what a charmer he is. You both step out into the turbulent weather, your hands laced, a smile plastered on each of you.

The trek home was never long enough, your time always being cut shorter than preferred. But today was a day for unexpected things. Similarly to your first encounter, the wind picked up harshly, and before you knew it Nishinoya’s umbrella was inside out, the two of you soaked. “Well at least we’re here!” Always an optimist, he offers another shining grin. Gnawing at your bottom lip, a sudden urge of confidence threatening to spill over, you stare at him. His face melts to concern. “What’s wrong?” Tilting his head to the side, his confusion evident, he still had not let go of your hand. Taking a deep breath, “Would you like to come inside? It’s pouring, and you’re soaked.” He blinks at you. “At least until the weather lets up?” Your zeal wanes the longer he takes to respond. “You know what, forget I said anything, yeah?” Suddenly he jumps. “I’D LOVE TO!” Positively beaming he gestures for you to unlock the door.

Stepping in quietly and slipping off your shoes, you guide him to the bathroom, offering for him to shed his wet, clinging clothes. “I’ll be right back!” Hurrying to your own room to quickly change, you also find a shirt and gym shorts for him, lucky that your own clothes are slightly bigger than he is. Rushing back, to hand him the clothes you trip on your own feet, crashing into the bathroom with a **thud**.

Eye level to his socks, you look up from your place on the floor, choking slightly at the sight of him in nothing but his boxers. The dedication and time he poured into being an athlete was obvious; his stomach toned, figure lean. “Are you alright?!” He shouts his concern. Sputtering an apology, you point to the pile of clothes you had brought him. Standing quickly, and backing into an opposite wall getting more flustered by the second. “Thank you!” He bows slightly and dons your clothes, taking a moment to appraise himself in the mirror.

Settling in on the floor, you begin your homework. Nishinoya was a year above you, and offered plenty of help, not that he was much of any. Suddenly his stomach growls. “Are you hungry? I can check what we have!” Before he can answer, your feet are padding away diligently, returning just as quickly as you had left. “Idnhawmowch” your speech garbled by a popsicle wedged in your mouth, “But I have these!” You show him the box and he is thrilled to see the chilled, Garigari-kun soda flavored snack. But once again he is rendered speechless by you. He couldn’t help but stare at the way the treat coated your tongue, obscene slurping noises coming from you as it melted slowly. This was the second time today that he left you hanging and it began to make you nervous. “Do you want one or not?” As if spring loaded, he hopped from his place on the floor and took his own to have, thanking you quietly.

He almost felt bad for the dirty thoughts swimming in his mind; _almost_ . It’s not like you could read his mind to know the lewd things he pictured while subtly watching you work through your popsicle. His own had practically melted into his lap, but he couldn’t care less, with the heat stirring in his belly. Not bearing it any longer, he suddenly stands and excuses himself back to the bathroom. Running cold water over his face he stares at himself, reciting a silent, mental pep talk. ‘ _Don’t be a doofus, don’t be a doofus, don’t be a doofus’._

When he reaches you again, “I should go!” tumbles from his mouth. "The rain stopped, my family is expecting me soon, and Tanaka is blowing up my phone.” He smiles sheepishly, hoping you believe his lie, preferring not to explain how badly he would like to kiss you. Looking up from your notes to his wide eyes, you excuse him to leave. Standing yourself and stretching, you walk him to the door.

“Thank you so much for bringing me home,” you start, “a-and helping with my schoo ~ahem~ schoolwork.” With a smirk he answers “I’m always here if you need me! Not just on days when it rains you know!” Blushing furiously, and unsure of what to say, you lean down swiftly and plant a kiss on his cheek. Now it is his turn to be flustered. “I– you– woah–“ panicking, you apologize for what feels like the hundredth time, “I’m sorry, I should have asked, I didn’t—“ **“CAN I GET ONE TO MATCH ON THE OTHER SIDE??”**

You are stunned. Stiff as a board, and even less vocal. “ _Oh!_ ” he says abruptly, “Let’s take a selfie, Tanaka will never believe I’ve got a girlfriend!” Suddenly you are washed over with joy. _Did he just say girlfriend?_ _Holy shit he said girlfriend!_

Already unlocking his phone’s camera and changing the view, he gets on his toes and offers his opposite cheek. Giggling you place a finger on his chin, turning his head to introduce your lips. Pulling away once you hear the shutter go off. Red faced and practically vibrating, he sends the photo to his best friend. You break the short silence, “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” At this, he laughs. “Ha! You’ll see me earlier than that, I’m walking you _to_ school tomorrow, gotta let all the guys know how a lovely lady such as yourself should be treated!” He steals another quick kiss from you. “See you tomorrow!” Closing the door behind him gently, he _launches_ himself forward off of the steps, into the evening sunset, **“NISHINOYA YŪ HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE’S GORGEOUS!!”**

His phone _pings_ several times in succession in his pocket when he lands, a series of shocked texts from Tanaka having appeared. Laughing, he dials his best friend’s number and waits patiently for an answer. “Dude you’re never gonna believe this, so I was walking her home like I always do when it rains,”

Unbeknownst to him, your ear is plastered firmly to the door, listening to him gush about you until his footsteps carry him away. Unable to contain your own excitement, a squeal escapes you as you dance yourself back toward your homework. Who ever said that rainy days were sad ones?


End file.
